1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the area of fuel homogenization systems and processes, more particularly, to a dual homogenization system and a process for homogenizing fuel oil or recycled oil.
2. Background Information
It is known that cavitation may be employed to emulsify fuel oil and water for use in boilers, internal combustion engines, and turbines. However, cavitation has largely been avoided until now because of precise control needed to operate such a process and because of adverse side effects, including suspected damage to equipment in which it is employed. In the present process, cavitation is used to emulsify and homogenize oil and water and reduce droplet size to achieve more complete combustion without these heretofore expected side effects, and with significant advantages.
Urea is added during the boiler combustion process. While ammonia in water has a characteristic odor and is classified as a hazardous material, urea is an odorless, water-soluble salt, which is not classified as a hazardous material. The present process includes a urea and waste water mixing and injection system for handling the urea and waste products.
The present invention is a system and process for improving the combustion of fuel oil in boilers, internal combustion engines, and/or turbines, using: (1) dual homogenization of oil and water; (2) recovery of heat from, and injection and use of, boiler waste water in the homogenization system; (3) mixing of urea and boiler waste water, and injection into the boiler exhaust gas stream. The system and process of the present invention employs cavitation at several sequential stages in primary and secondary dual homogenization subsystems to homogenize a fuel oil and water emulsion in order to break up oil particles and reduce droplet size of the fuel oil, thereby increasing the surface area available for burning and improving combustion.
The present homogenization system and process further recovers available excess heat from boiler waste water, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the steam generating system, and injects the waste water into the homogenization system, thereby conserving water and reducing costs. Cost reduction includes savings from lower waste water treatment costs. Boiler waste water is injected into the fuel by volume, and the pH of the boiler waste water dilutes the sulfur trioxide (SO3) byproduct during combustion. The volume of injection is controlled to reduce nitrous oxide (NOx) from the process.
Finally, the present system and process includes mixing urea into a portion of the waste water for injection into boiler exhaust gases, which neutralizes and reduces emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) and sulfur oxides. This also occurs a second time during the combustion cycle. End results of the invention include cleaner boiler operations and systems that are less susceptible than conventional systems or processes to corrosion and wear, a reduced level of emissions, and decreased fuel consumption by the boiler and/or internal combustion system. Boiler and plant maintenance requirements are thus also reduced.